


The Party

by Violetheart4081



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Alternian Language, Angst, Arguing, Ash Tree if you see this hi :), Choking, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cussing, Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Gen, Hemospectrum, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Highbloods Being Assholes (Homestuck), Intimidation, Lowblooded Trolls (Homestuck), My First Fanfic, Near Death, POV Third Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Party, Partying, Profanity, Protective, Protectiveness, Psionics, Running Away, Trolls (Homestuck), and as my first post I need to figure out what I need to tag this as, credit given in Notes!!!, looks like Arveni here sure likes to cuss. a LOT., matesprits? in my fanfic? it's more likely than you think, not my characters, there's also Alternian cussing in here too so that's cool, they're only in the bonus scene though, this is my first post on AO3!!! hello!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetheart4081/pseuds/Violetheart4081
Summary: When Teikai and Arveni join a free party hosted by a highblood, both of them expect things to go pretty smoothly. After all, the both of them know how rowdy things can be when a bunch of lowbloods are involved, so what could go wrong?Everything. Everything goes wrong.In The Party, one little thing can lead to everything, whether someone spouts some nasty words or a little fight goes on between a certain gold and teal - Even it means making the party turn into absolute mayhem.- Written in third-person mainly in Arveni's perspective, with a little bit in Teikai's- Includes a bonus scene from a certain teal partier's perspective- I hope you (the reader) like it! :)
Relationships: Arorin Malclo/Soliri Paruna, Arveni Traket & Teikai Dregut, Soliri Paruna/Arorin Malclo, Teikai Dregut & Arveni Traket
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAshes/gifts).



> I wrote The Party for LuckyAshes, the character owner of Teikai Dregut and Arveni Traket. She gave me permission herself to use her fantrolls and write this story for her, with the sentence prompt "What the hell were you thinking?" Links to her art Twitter and Instagram will be given shortly, just in case you, the reader, would like to have a visual reference of Teikai and Arveni from the artist herself. 
> 
> LuckyAshesDraws (Twitter): https://twitter.com/LuckyAshesDraws  
> LuckAshes (Instagram): https://www.instagram.com/luckashes/
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Two young trolls rest on a comfy loungeplank, each holding a can of sugary sweet TaB. It just so happens the both of them are at a party tonight. Music booms from speakers and bounces from wall to wall. Partiers of all sorts of different colors have their own fun, whether it is snacking, dancing, or merely conversing with others. Even these two trolls like the party, not caring if they are merely enjoying each other’s company. However, although it was seven solar sweeps ago they were given life, it is only today tonight they will be given names? 

What will the names of these two young trolls be? 

“It was such a good idea to sneak into this place, Arveni, especially since it belongs to an indigo.” 

“You got that right, Teikai. The hostess of this party must be pretty chill, even if she _is_ a highblood.” 

Oh, it appears these two young trolls already have names. Never mind. I’ll just give the narrative to them and turn it back to normal then, I suppose. 

As Teikai sipped from his can of TaB, he glanced at Arveni, checking in on her. The goldblood’s yellow-and-blue glasses blocked her eyes, but the olive knew they were full of worry. Social situations like these didn’t exactly fare well with her asocial nature, and as her moirail, Teikai found it necessary to make her feel as comfortable as possible. 

“I bet she probably has everything under control," he said, continuing from their little chat. “I mean, she _is_ pretty high on the hemospectrum.” 

With strained eyes, Arveni averted her gaze from the crowd of partygoers to Teikai, whose voice caught her attention. She then softened her expression, the sight of her moirail calming her. “You know, just because she has more power than us doesn’t mean she has _everything_ under control,” she said. 

“Are you talking about the Heiress?” 

“Nah. The Heiress is a nasty, rancid bitch who can suck my bulge.” Upon hearing a snicker escape from Teikai, Arveni prompted herself to add on to her statement. “I’m just talking about these rustbloods I see stealing TaB like Alternia was going to end tomorrow.” 

The gold pointed a finger toward the opposite end of the party, attracting Teikai’s attention toward that direction. Past the colorful crowd moved a small team of trolls with deep red signs. As it turned out, they _were_ stealing TaB. Cans and cans of it, in fact. The rustbloods moved to-and-fro, carrying as many cans as they could hold and departing from the hive, only to come back for more. 

This time, Teikai found himself trying to suppress a giggle as he watched the rusts go about their mission. “Alright, you got me there, Vivi, but only because the Heiress herself isn’t here.” He paused to take one final gulp from his drink, finishing it before crushing the can with his hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find an absolutionblock in this place. That TabB went through me really quick. I won’t be gone for too long.” 

“You do you, Teki,” Arveni responded, lazily raising her own can of TaB as a reaction, “but make sure any fuchsia fuckers don’t see you in the act, alright?” 

“I’ll keep my lookstubs peaked. I’ll be right back.” The olive got up from the loungeplank and made his way toward a small hall, shimmying through various trolls as he disappeared within the crowd. 

Now that Arveni was alone, she became wary once again, observing the partygoers with watchful eyes. For the most part, all seemed well: The rusts were still stealing their cans of TaB, bronzes, golds, and other olives were messing around and having fun, and the other highbloods were either dancing or having civil conversations with one another. Everything about the party was pretty much fine, despite it being out of Arveni’s league, but her experience only worsened when she overheard someone talk smack about someone else. 

“Soliri, I know you have a tendency to have cush gaudy parties for lowbloods,” the voice sneered, “but you _must_ listen to what I spotted. There was this simpleton of an oliveblood waltzing into your hive with this goldblood, and I must say, he looks absolutely _nothing_ like what a troll of caste should be! He might as well be mistaken for some brazen bronzeblood!” 

The voice then gave out a laugh full of ridicule, mocking the troll behind his words. At first, Arveni believed she could care less about the conversation, but a realization swiftly came her way. An olive arriving with a gold, looking nothing like his caste, might as well be a bronze - This troll couldn’t be talking about Teikai, right? Sure, he stole from others rather than culled them… And he was a pretty active person who ran around a lot… And his horns were only a _little_ wide like bronzes, but… 

With her hopes diminishing right before her, Arveni convinced herself to take a quick look at that nasty troll. Fortunately, the voice seemed to be nearby, and she darted her eyes to the left of the loungeplank,the same direction the rants had been coming from. Soon enough, her swift glance would give her the exact information she needed to know: Some highblood was spouting shit about her moirail. It was a teal to be precise, and although his back was turned to Arveni, everything about his bitch began to make her gold blood boil. His mere presence gave off the most rancid of vibes, and this fucker probably thought he was so high and mighty, he already _knew_ he was better than the Heiress herself. However, despite how pissed off this teal was making Arveni, she controlled her cool and decided to eavesdrop, wanting to know what other shit this stupid snob was going to spew out of his squawk gaper this time. 

“You really should have seen him, Soliri,” the teal continued. “He was a puny wiggler compared to the other olivebloods! It was like he hatched merely yesterday!” 

“Tekris,” said Soliri, the indigoblood he was conversing with, “I don’t think I-” 

“He looked much too casual for one of his caste,” Tekris said, cutting her off, “and I am honestly surprised he hasn’t been culled yet.” 

“Tekris-” 

“That wasn’t the most shameful thing about him though: The oliveblood’s horns were so tawdry, I nearly mistook him for some worthless bronzeblood! I assure you, Soliri, this troll is an absolute fool to both his blood caste and his race. It was a shame I didn’t catch his name. I could’ve talked some sense into that lousy think pan of his, or better yet, report him to the highbloods for being an utter disgrace to our society!” 

Tekris then gave out a haughty chortle, impacting Arveni with the final hit she needed to crack. Still holding her can of TaB, she crushed it with her hand, not caring about some of the pale pink liquid spilling down it. She then brought her gaze over to the teal bitch himself and, with unbridled fury blazing through her, chucked it straight at the back of his coat. 

“Hey ass!” Arveni screeched like the feral gremlin she was. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ say another bugwinged insult about my moirail, you fucking piece of shit!” 

The teal flinched at Arveni’s attack, raising his shoulders up in defense. With his drenched coat, the gold expected him to strike with his own counterattack immediately afterward, but instead, his reaction was the opposite - Tekris stood in place, relaxing his nerves before slowly turning to face his challenger. He held his head high, glared at Arveni with cold, icy eyes, and spoke in a sharp, snide tone, refusing to back down. 

“Well, well, well, let me see what the purrbeast dragged in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Tekris leaned down ever so slightly, examining every feature Arveni had to offer. Yellow-and-blue sparks escaped out of her tinted glasses, and a vicious snarl was plastered across her face. However, despite her predatory appearance, the moment he peered down and noticed her sign, a sly smirk grew on his face. He then rose back to his previous posture, his attention still focused on Arveni. 

“Looks like you’re a lowblood,” Tekris mocked. “A pitiful excuse for the mustardblood, at that.” 

“Why don’t you take all the shit you said behind Tekris’s back and shove it up your chagrin tunnel?” Arveni snapped. “You and your fucking ass can spout all the crap you want about my shitty blood, but if you even dare whisper one more _lie_ about my moirail, him and I will cull your teal ass so hard, it’ll make the killings done by those damned Imperial Drones look like absolute shit!” 

“Be careful not to overload yourself there, you pesky little nibble vermin. A lowblood like you can only handle so much of those so-called ‘psionics’ of yours. If that’s the case, why don’t you send yourself to the Imperial military? I’m sure sure a mustardblood like you could _finally_ be put to good use as a power source, all while that failed reject of an oliveblood wriggler culls himself of loneliness, his poor moirail no longer there to comfort him.” 

That was all it would take for Arveni to let her wrath run wild. With her fangs bared and fist clenched, she delivered a devastating uppercut to Tekris, much to his surprise. The teal stumbled backward, recoiling in pain, but the attacks did not end there - Before he knew it, a yellow-and-blue aura smothered him, and his vision became blurry as he found himself midair, his breath being forced out of him at the hands of the goldblood herself. 

Arveni’s strife with Tekris merely acted as a catalyst for the entire party to become a hectic disarray. Various olives took advantage of the situation and fought with each other, trying to acquire more stolen loot. Ceruleans and indigos attempted to make the event passive again, only for their efforts to end in vain. A group of bronzes circled around the scene, chanting “Fight! Fight” as the gold squeezed the life out of her victim. Everything seemed to go downhill… 

Until a familiar voice managed to break through the chaos. 

“Arveni! Stop!” 

Upon hearing Teikai’s shout, Arveni immediately froze, her psionics faltering and weakening as a result; Soon enough, the teal she held captive dropped to the floor, gasping for air She turned her head toward the noise, her attention caught by her moirail, only to see him rushing straight for her. The olive was not stopping, not did he plan to - Instead, Teikai yanked on Arveni’s hand, grasping on it as tight as he could, and ran out of the hive, the gold trying to catch up with him as the both of them fled the scene. 

The pair found themselves running around the subgrub for quite some time, dashing past passerby and hives until eventually vanishing into an empty alleyway. With overflowing dross coffers, dirt strewn about everywhere, and the apparent feeling of abandonment, no one would even think about coming here. It was the perfect place to hide - And the perfect place for Teikai to have a stern talk with his moirail. 

“Arveni, what the _hell_ were you thinking?” He blurted, frustration evident in his voice. “I leave to find an absolutionblock for one second, and the next thing I know, you’re strangling this fucking random tealblood with your psionics!” 

“He was spouting stupid lies about you!” Arveni retorted. “I wasn’t just going to sit on that loungeplank and do jack shit! I was going to defend my moirail and teach that fucking teal bitch a thing or two about the shitty caste system!” 

“I don’t _care_ about the caste system! I don’t even care if the most stupid crap gets said about me! I just don’t want to get into any trouble! Do you have any idea how much trouble _you_ put yourself in at that party, Arveni? You were basically begging to get culled! Do you _want_ to get culled by those fucking Imperial Drones?” 

Teikai turned away from Arveni, wanting to cool down in the heat of the moment. Various scenes flashed in his mind as he thought about what happened. The party attendees now running amok, the pained look on the teal’s face as he clutched onto life, and Arveni’s almost wicked expression as she choked him with her powers - Everything about the event was mayhem, all because of what his moirail has done. Disappointment was the only emotion Teikai felt as he dwelled on Arveni’s decision. He even considered breaking away from their moirallegiance, but then he noticed a flaw in his mindset: She was _protecting_ him. Arveni cared about Teikai, and she was more than willing to stand up for him, even if it meant being reckless and doing what she thought was right. 

The oliveblood gave out a sigh of regret when he realized the mistake in his ways. “Vivi, I need to apologize,” Teikai began. “What you did was really wrong, but I know you were just-” 

To his surprise, the soft sound of sniffling could cut his words off. Upon turning back toward Arveni, Teikai encountered a saddening sight: His goldblooded moirail, now slouching against a grimy alley wall, trembled uncontrollably as pale yellow tears slid down her face. She wept as silently as she could, continuously cleaning her tear-stained face with her sleeves as she tried to speak. 

“I’m sorry, Teki,” Arveni mumbled, her voice shattered like glass and tone full of sheer misery. “I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have tried to kill that dude and I shouldn’t have been such a failure and… I shouldn’t have been hatched in the fucking first place!” 

Her cries became muffled when she shoved her grimaced face into her hands, breaking down as if Teikai wasn’t even there. However, he was, and he was undeniably swift to react to the pain his moirail was feeling. He sat down on the floor next to Arveni, gently petting the side of her face as he tried calming her down. 

“It’s alright, Vivi,” Teikai shushed with a whisper, “it’s alright. I’m still your moirail, and I’m here if you need me. We’re out of that party, nobody is looking for us, and everything is okay.” 

“Everything is _not_ okay!” Arveni suddenly snapped. “It’s my fault everything turned out this way, and I don’t know why I fucking did it! I don’t know why I tried to kill that teal. I don’t know why I caused a scene. I don’t know why I ruined everything, and I don’t know why a fucking failure like me… isn’t fucking culled yet…” 

Arveni’s face would waver for just a moment before transforming into a bawl. Waterfalls of gold went down her cheeks with nothing stopping them. Wails echoed throughout the alley as she sobbed with no control whatsoever. Soon enough, Arveni found herself launching her body, now weak and crumpled, at Teikai, only crying more when she felt the soft embrace of him hugging her. 

“It’s okay, Arveni,” Teikai murmured, “I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry,” the goldblood simply replied, her mind struggling to stay intact. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Everything is okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“We’re not at that party anymore.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m still your moirail. I’m here for you.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m glad I met you, Arveni. I would do the same thing you did for me.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay to be sorry. It’s okay. I’m here.” 

“I’m…” 

“I’m here, Vivi,” Teikai said with a silent shush. “I’m here.”


	3. Bonus Scene: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath occurs in Tekris's perspective, soon after Teikai and Arveni leave the Soliri's party. Although I recommend reading The Party (as in the story) first, feel free to go onward if you'd like.

This party was not going great for Tekris at all. He was just having a plain and civil conversation with Soliri, his indigoblooded acquaintance, when this good-for-nothing lowblood starts arguing with him for some random reason. To make things worse, he was at a disadvantage when that disgusting mustardblood used her psionics on him. She even tried choking him, Tekris Tretri, a tealblood who was obviously higher on the hemospectrum then her nasty gold blood was! Nonetheless, despite the ordeal he was just put through, he knew exactly how to put that gold and her oliveblood moirail in their place.  
Tekris’s lungs heaved for breath as the teal slowly regained himself on the floor. Although his body was weak and vision blurred, he knew there was no doubt the party was ruined all because of those two trolls. The chaos they created consisted of revolting lowbloods causing destruction in every block of the hive; highbloods trying their best to cease the hectic, endless anarchy; and everything else appearing as if it was the contents of a full dross coffer. However, as if fortune was on his side, Tekris noticed the pair of troublemakers dash out of the hive, albeit barely.  
“Soliri!” He blurted, pointing a firm finger toward the direction of the runaway duo. “Send Imperial Drones after those two! Use your indigoblood privileges or something!”  
“Hm… I don’t know, Tekris,” Soliri confessed. “You were kind of being an ass.”  
Tekris could not believe what he was hearing. First, those two invaders force themselves into Soliri’s party, utterly crash it like the end of Alternia was tomorrow, and now she won’t even bother to bring the proper authority after them? Every attendee’s night was ruined because of those lowbloods, and if no Drones were going to hunt after them, then Tekris would be the one to convince her to summon them.  
“Soliri, it doesn’t matter if I was acting like a… spinal crevice,” the tealblood said, getting himself up from the floor as he conversed with the indigo. His voice was flustered as he talked about the aftermath of his plight. “You were right beside me - You saw what that sorry excuse of the goldblood did to me!”  
“Tekris, I know,” Soliri simply responded, her tone cool and nonchalant.  
“She threw her drink at me, strangled me with her stupid little powers, and nearly killed me, a tealblood, for the Empress’s sake!”  
“I know. I was there.”  
“That’s why you need to bring some Imperial Drones here!”  
“Tekris, I know you’re all about abiding the law and justice and whatnot, but-”  
“I could give them her name,” Tekris cut off, hastening the conversation.  
“Tekris-”  
“It was Arveni, I think.”  
“Tek-”  
“And us highbloods can have our vengeance!”  
“Tekris!” Soliri shouted, raising her voice in order to fully gain the teal’s attention. “I am not going to bring any Imperial Drones to my hive!”  
“I really don’t understand your thought process here, Soliri,” Tekris said, feeling both confused and displeased. “They were lowbloods, the ones at the bottom of the hemospectrum. Puny wigglers like them should know better than to try and defy the roles of their castes. Even a future legislacerator like me knows that, and I’m higher than them!”  
“It doesn’t matter if you’re higher than them! Did you hear at least one word coming out of that mouth of yours? Just one? You really were being quite the ass, Tekris, and you’re still being one right now.”  
“Me? The ass? Just look at all the spinal crevices rampaging around your hive! Really, Soliri, if you didn’t want your home to turn into an utter mess of a riot, then maybe you shouldn’t have invited all of these garbagebloods! Doing that would’ve most certainly prevented everything from becoming a completely hellish free-for-all.”  
Irritation was now evident in Soliri’s voice, and the indigo found herself resisting the urge to turn the conversation into a full-blown argument. “You know I invite whoever the hell I want to invite to my parties, Tekris,” she said, defending herself. “Plus, have you thought about what would’ve happened if maybe, I don’t know, you didn’t come to this party? Celebrations like these are supposed to be about having fun, not to ramble about the hemospectrum and spout crap about lowbloods.”  
Unfortunately, Tekris and his sly ways would swiftly gain the upper hand. “Miss Paruna, if I recall correctly, you were the one who invited me here in the first place,” he countered, catching Soliri off guard. “In fact, I must’ve been one of, or maybe, dare I say, the only troll who actually received a proper invitation from you.”  
“And yet you decided to come.”  
“But of course! Being invited by a well-respected indigoblood felt like such an honor, and it’d be a shame if I didn’t accept it.”  
It would take a moment for Soliri to accept her defeat, but he was right: It was a tad odd for a highblood to mingle with other lowbloods, no matter how much she adored their company. As a result, she reluctantly found herself complying with the teal’s request, much to her disappointment.  
“Fine, Tekris, you win,” Soliri groaned. “I’ll get some Drones over to my hive, just like you want me to.”  
“Thank you, Soliri,” Tekris said, his arrogant voice reaping the feeling of satisfaction.  
Soliri took out her palmhusk, ready to summon the Imperial Drones, but suddenly, a bright idea popped into her head - One that glowed as bright as Alternia’s sun.  
“Although, you don’t mind if I call somebody for extra backup, right?” A devious smirk began to grow across the indigo’s face, but she tried her best to conceal it. “I know somebody so strong, the moment a troll catches just a glimpse of her sight, they instantly know they will be culled by her.”  
“Really? Then go ahead and call her, Soliri. The faster those two garbagebloods get what they deserve, the better.”  
Soliri despised the word he used to describe the two lowbloods, but she paid no mind to his comment. Instead, she tapped on her palmhusk’s screen and waited for the troll on the other side to pick up. In the indigo’s head, she knew they’d be the perfect one to deal with that troublesome pair.  
Or in this case, a certain troublesome teal.  
Once the troll answered the call, Soliri knew exactly what to say to them. “Hey Arie, remember that party I said I’d be having tonight?” A deep gruff voice responded from the caller, too muffled for Tekris to hear. “Well, I know you didn’t want to attend, but could you just come over for a little moment?” More muffling, then it was Soliri’s turn again. “No, everything’s fine. It’s just that…” She moved her unsympathetic glare over to Tekris as she concluded her statement. “Let me just say there’s a stubborn little asshole here who doesn’t want to leave. I’m sure you can take care of him.”  
Soliri then ended the call and put her palmhusk away, leaving a baffled Tekris to question her conversation. “Soliri,” he asked, “who in the world was-”  
However, the teal was cut off by a sudden sound: Mere seconds after Soliri’s call took place, a vicious being crashed through her hive. Pieces of the wall fell and crumbled right behind them as they examined the chaotic scene. Soon enough, they found their gaze over to Soliri and Tekris, their fearsome stare locked onto the latter as they approached the both of them.  
The monster of a troll came closer and closer, and Tekris only needed to take one look at her sign to know she was not to be messed with. A ragged mane of hair took over her head, with fangs as sharp as thorns to match. In her hand, she held a hefty and horrifying club, spikes protruding out of one of its edges. The face paint she wore resembled a frightening skull, and with purple blood flowing through her veins, Tekris knew his experience was just about to get even worse.  
Oddly enough, Soliri’s demeanor was the complete opposite around the purpleblood. She appeared completely calm and at ease, even waving to the highblood as if the two were on friendly terms.  
“Arie!” The indigo said when her guest finally arrived. “I’m so glad to see you here.”  
Soliri then gave the purpleblood a soft kiss on her sheek, prompting Tekris to find his way into the meeting. Unfortunately, due to the troll’s intimidating eyes still leering straight at his, the teal’s once bold behavior was now gone, and he found himself stumbling over his words as he spoke.  
“S-Soliri,” Tekris stammered, “would you be so kind to… i-introduce me to you c-companion right here?”  
“Oh, of course,” Soliri replied. “Tekris, meet Arorin Malclo, my matesprit. Arie, this is Tekris Tretri, the person I was talking to you about.”  
“So this is da’ bitch you brought up,” Arorin said with a low growl, only instilling more fear into the teal before her. “Why so scared, lowblood? ‘Fraid a highblood like me’s gonna cull you on the spot? ‘Cause I ain’t afraid to do so, ya’ know.”  
Tekris now quivered in fear in front of Arorin, her sheer presence racking his entire body. “H-Hello, Miss M-Malclo,” he gulped. “I-It’s nice to m-meet-”  
“Lemme get straight to da’ point,” Arorin cut him off with a snarl. “What sorta shit was lousy cullbait like you up to at Solie’s party? Bitchin’ around an’ causin’ problems or somethin’?”  
“N-No!” Tekris was quick to react. “I was up to nothing at all! I-In fact, I was just about to leave!”  
“Really?” Soliri questioned, but with his anxiety overpowering him, the teal ignored her words and continued with his claim.  
“O-Of course!” He exclaimed. “I do believe I-I’ve had my fair share of f-fun at this party, and a future l-legislacerator like me sure does have d-duties to attend to!”  
“Of course ya’ do,” Arorin commented with sarcasm in her tone.  
Nonetheless, despite feeling the purpleblood’s eyes slice through his very soul, Tekris was adamant on finishing his on-the-fly farewells. “It was nice to meet your matesprit and all, Soliri, but I’m afraid I must take my leave now. I suppose I’ll be seeing you again some other time!”  
Before he was able to make his situation worse, Tekris ran off, swiftly making his way to the nearest exit. He found himself having to avoid various trolls still running amok and causing chaos, but soon enough, he made it to his goal and dashed out the door, leaving the scene.  
Arorin took one step toward his direction, but the touch of Soliri’s hand stopped her in her tracks. Upon looking back, she noticed her indigo matesprit shaking her head, both in disapproval and disappointment.  
“Just let him go,” Soliri said. “Tekris is just one of those trolls who really can’t get things through that think pan of his…”  
Sensing her troubles, Arorin returned to Soliri and decided to give her an affectionate hug from behind. “Ya’ know, it’s a real shame I didn’t actually cull ‘im right there,” the purpleblood said. “I woulda’ liked to see some teal-colored abdominal sausages just hangin’ out of ‘im an’ spilled out on da’ floor.”  
“Yeah, that would’ve been nice, but my party became completely ruined because of him.” Soliri’s voice became full of gloom as she brought herself within Arorin’s embrace. “You know how important parties are to me, Arie. If I knew this was going to happen, then I shouldn’t have invited Tekris in the first place…”  
“Cheer up, Solie. Ya’ party ain’t ruined just yet. Ya’ know I lov’ me come chaos.” Arorin then suddenly brought her voice down to a soft whisper. “Especially if you’re there with me.”  
To Soliri’s surprise, her matesprit then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing a faint indigo blush to appear on her cheeks. She then looked at Arorin, a small yet joyful smile atop her face.  
“Thanks for being there for me, Arie,” said Soliri. “I love you.”  
“No prob, babe. Lov’ ya’ too, Solie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Due to Tekris, Soliri, and Arorin having a bigger role in this bonus scene, I ended up making up (sort-of) random last names for them!  
> \- Tretri comes from trash (LuckyAshes and I have an inside joke where Tekris is a nasty garbage trash man) + tetrimino (the blocks used in the game Tetris, which is where Tekris's first name comes from)  
> \- Paruna comes from party (this should be understandable) + luna (which means "moon" in Spanish, the opposite of the "Sol" in Soliri's name)  
> \- Malclo comes malice/malicious (Arorin's intimidating, fearful nature) + clown (her purpleblooded status).
> 
> Now that I've said all of that, thank you for reading The Party! Feel free to comment, give kudos to this piece, or even offer constructive (emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism. Thanks again! ^-^


End file.
